


A Little Bit Naughty and Nice

by JewelQueen



Series: Fics From Turbohell for Being Homophobic (aka XPosts from my FFN) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Being Boys, Canon Relationships, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, It's for the greater good, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Sorta Cheating, Sorta Epilogue Compliant, Top Draco Malfoy, why is that a tag?, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelQueen/pseuds/JewelQueen
Summary: When the Great Reveal came, it came as no surprise that Draco Malfoy's name was on the Naughty List. But why, then, did he heave a sigh of relief when he saw it? And why did Harry Potter's name start on the Naughty side before going to the Nice side? And that look that they shared after--was that a smirk? What's going on here?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fics From Turbohell for Being Homophobic (aka XPosts from my FFN) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023406
Kudos: 12





	A Little Bit Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a major XPosting (see series name); originally written ~2012, completed, some edits
> 
> (Original AN): This took me forever to finish mostly because the first time Christmas came around it wasn't nearly ready to be finished and the second time I had forgotten about it haha :P And really this is technically a Christmas Eve story...but hey, at least it's up.
> 
> I apologize if Draco seems OOC in the beginning...but it had to be for the humour... Anyway...review?

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Newest Celebrity Couple?**

**Rita Skeeter here, with a Daily Prophet breaking news update! Exclusive intimate details on Harry Potter's shocking Christmas Eve you won't find anywhere else!**

**Skeeter: So, how did this all start?**

Potter: It started with Dumbledore, like most things often did. At least, from my perspective, he seemed to have a hand in everything one could think of in some way. Hogwarts, for one, the entire war-

Wait. No, it started even before then _._ **He frowns, brows furrowed in perplexity before he regained his easy smile and pace.** It started with a rejected handshake and then pretty much the same handshake several years later- one that I accepted this time around. Everything seemed to escalate after that. Luckily, things managed to level out before anything seriously damaging actually came as a result of it.

Could you even imagine if it were _true_? Me, _Harry Potter_ , the Boy-Who-Lived, and _Draco Malfoy,_ my arch-nemesis--well, former arch-nemesis, _together_! Ha! I know! I can't help laughing myself every time I think about it.

**He takes a moment to actually laugh and dies off in a rosy embarrassment.** Ha ha. Ha...ha. Erm, well, it doesn't entirely mean that the whole entire rumour about us wasn't true. In part. A bit. I mean, one doesn't exactly go from being on the _'Nice'_ list one day and only a few hours later ending up on the _'Naughty'_ list without having done something...well, rather naughty if you know what I mean.

Anyways, it's not like I had much of a choice with my hero complex and all. Oh, I don't feel guilty or cheated or coerced in any way about it at all; and I don't regret it or anything. I just...wanted to get this off my chest, get the truth out somehow.

So, it all really started when I saw that small fleeting smile appear when I had accepted his hand the second time around. There was so much relief there, contained in such a weary little thing that I guess I kinda took pity on him. Not that he would ever want me to admit that, or any of this for that matter, but it's like that puppy look. You just can't refuse. Even though he wouldn't actually ask for anything until much later.

Education never really was that important to me; well, it was important, just, even in the magical world, it was _so_ boring. And difficult. It kinda was a surprise to me that I agreed to go back to finish my seventh year, the "eighth-year" you know, and all. And, of course, since the "Boy-Who-Lived" went back at least half of my fellow class-mates returned just because I was. Blind loyalty and devotion or whatever and all.

I guess, maybe, I'll confess to actually being excited _a little_ to see Malfoy again but I didn't really see him much. I didn't get the chance. Believe it or not, I actually _was_ busy with school-work and paying attention to my lessons this time around. It was almost like being in sixth-year with my obsession on catching him in the middle of something incriminating, in the sense that all I saw was the same brief glimpses of him like before. I'm pretty sure he wasn't involved in any underhand dealings--some doubt, you know, because he is a Slytherin after all--because I listened to the rumours going around about him. That's really the only way I heard about him; I kept tabs on him for whatever reason. I don't know...let's go with Fate, or maybe compassion for the fellow man, my hero-complex even, me being a Gryffindor through and through. I really don't know. I mean it, I don't.

I did really care about him though. Er, for him. Once. Well, I still do but not...but not like that, I mean, I don't bloody fancy him or anything. Not like he isn't...urgh! Whatever. Why is it so hard for one straight guy to compliment another guy?

Never mind. It's unimportant, or what would Hermione--oh yeah, unrelevant or whatever. It doesn't relate to anything going on in my story. Well, I mean, it did help the speed of my acceptance since, for a guy, he is pretty-

Oh, bloody hell! When will I ever learn to shut up?

You get the picture, right? Right. Good. So, um, there it was, being just like any other day at Hogwarts during the holidays again. Although, not many people left to visit home. I suspect Dumbledore had something to do with it. Even when he's dead and gone he's still meddling in people's lives, you know? He's just that kind of person. And, like always, what he had up his sleeve I didn't really care for or respect until long after it passed. You see, come December, he decided to introduce a little incentive to...being good. He decided to make a list and check it twice, heh, like the muggle's Santa Claus.

Santa Claus is...pretty much not important too.

But anyways, there was no doubt what list I was on. Yes, the _Nice_ list. I was still a virgin and I was making preparations to finally officially propose to my on-again, off-again girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, after having died to save the world and all that. So yeah, pretty much obvious there. And I wasn't the only no-brainer, the entire school pretty much was one too. Zabini was a shocker, I'll admit, and so was Cho Chang. But this is not exactly where the story begins; it begins the night before everyone found out about the lists. Well, not _everyone_ , it seems...

It was a pure lucky accident that I happened to catch Malfoy. The poor sod had probably went through so many spells and near heart-attacks just to get to the room where the rough draft of the list was kept. And I didn't help one bit. 'Course, that makes it just a little bit funny. For me. He certainly didn't think so.

"Merlin's bloody staff!" he yelled, but kind of quiet because it was past curfew and he was sneaking around, while I laughed at how he jumped. "I think that takes care of our Life-Debt," he grumbled only a moment later, probably meaning that I had scared him half to death.

"What are you doing, Malfoy, and you better not say 'fixing cabinets'?" I answered finally, my wand out and ready just in case. I didn't think I needed it, more so by the embarrassed look on his face when I confronted him than by anything else.

"I'm not fixing anything," he started mumbling now. "If you must know, I'm actually doing the opposite."

I raised my wand higher at that comment and grew more serious. "I don't think you're in any position to break things, Malfoy, you're lucky just to be back here after what you did."

He didn't even attempt to sneer at that like he had used to, but he still had the attitude in broken sort of way. It's just sad. Even though he was a right bastard back then with it. "That's not what I meant, Potter," he said and I put away my wand after awhile.

"Then, what are you doing?" He seemed sort of surprised that I believed him so readily. He looked up at me and then around, casting yet another privacy spell I assumed.

"If I tell you what I'm doing, will you swear not to tell anyone?"

I gave him a measuring look. "This isn't something that will hurt anyone in any way, is it?"

He shook his head without any hesitation and with surprising earnestness for someone like him. "Only myself if I _didn't_ do this."

For some reason, I felt like giving him a little smirk. So I did. "This is turning out to be quite a mystery, Malfoy."

He snorted, but looked a little more at ease. "And will your infamous curiosity hold you to your also rather notorious morals?" It didn't have any of his usual bite.

"As long as your famous underhand dealings can sate the terms of our renowned rivalry to become temporarily civil," he gave me a rather appraising look after I had said all that.

"Should I be asking if you really are Potter instead?" he drawled and for the first time, I could understand why the girls loved him despite his horrible treatment of well, everyone, at one time. There was an undercurrent of warmth and a hint of intimacy that made me shiver.

"Harry," I whispered a little raspy. His eyes glowed with a new intensity. "My name is Harry,"

I think this is the first time I had ever seen him smile since then, even just a little. And it was a little one. I almost missed it. "Draco, then."

"Draco," I conceded with a nod. "So...what are you doing?"

"I'm erasing my name from...the List,"

"The list? What's the list?" I blinked a few times.

"No, no, no. Not the list, _the List_ ," he shook his head and gestured with his hands at the same time. "It is a list of everyone in this school, including the staff, and it writes them off as either Nice or Naughty in time for Christmas and Yule and the wintery-good-feelings season. I suspect Dumbledore's doing, the old dead coot," he drawled the last part and I half-smiled for a brief second. His death was still fresh.

"So, he's playing Santa Claus from the after-life, is he?" I sort of mumble to myself.

"Santy who?" he asks, completely confused. I ignore him.

"How'd you discover that the List exists?"

"Well," he shuffled his feet in an uncharacteristic move. "It was sort of a planned...accident," he continued before I could do more than open my mouth. "Mother informed me that there were whispers of Dumbledore's final parting gift unto the school, something to promote his beloved inter-house unity, to keep me aware. No one knew anything more about it or if it even _did_ exist. But one day, I accidentally fell into this alcove and I found it.

"It's an old sheet of parchment paper that had a sort of glow about it. And when I got the courage to finally peek at it, I discovered that it listed everyone's name under the section of Naughty or Nice. At first, it was just something to laugh at. Some people were still switching sides, you know," he paused a moment to share with me a conspiratorial grin. "And then I saw my name at the very bottom of...thenicelist."

The last three words were more like a puff of sound than anything else. "What?" I asked, because this story was rather interesting.

He licked his lips and leaned in closer while furiously whispering at an even quieter volume. Like that helped, the prat. "You know, the-nicelist,"

At least I was able to guess at it, since the words did separate a bit the second time around. "You mean, you're on the _Nice_ List?" I couldn't help it, the chuckles just flew out of my mouth. But the poor guy just stood there, a slightly amused scowl on his face and hands on his hips, tapping his feet away until I stopped and wiped my tears away.

"Are you finished?" he asked with a whole lot of exaggerated exasperation.

"Yeah," I grinned playfully. Er, maybe it was the sort of grin I wore when Ron made a joke or shared prank ideas. "Wait, what am I on?"

He gave me a look but I just shrugged. I wanted to hear it out of his mouth I guess. "You are the first one under the Nice List. Actually, why don't you see for yourself," the grin he gave kinda scared me a bit. No, just made me apprehensive. Really apprehensive.

So I did what any responsible, good Gryffindor would do. I took a deep breath and a few steps around him into a tiny little room--more like an area--so I could lean over a floating piece of old parchment. And just like he said, there was my name--right under the title. It was glowing so brightly that it almost hurt my eyes. My name was _in lights_ , like spotlights compared to the others, and firmly set like no other was. I almost wondered if someone had simply stamped it on there. It seemed likely since everyone else was moving at least just a little bit. Actually, the closest one in immobility might have been Draco's right at the very bottom. I actually found it a little disorienting. I mean, this was supposed to be Death Eater-scum type of person and here he was defying everything to be apparently one of the nicest people around; a close second to me.

It was then that I understood.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Draco, we _have_ to get you off the Nice List," I said. "People's heads will...will _explode_ otherwise,"

"Now you see my problem," he just muttered.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"The plan?" he spluttered. I guess he wasn't counting on having a partner-in-crime. Least of all me.

"Yeah, how do you figure that we're going to be able to get your name in its 'rightful place'?" I studied his perplexed face for a moment before I continued. "You didn't think I'd just go and leave on my merry way after I saw this, did you? I'm just as much involved as you are now."

He sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"Geez, Malfoy," I said, pretending to be hurt and placing a hand over my heart. "Anyone would think you don't like me."

"Yeah, well, that's obviously not true," he muttered again. He was fond of those. I guess he just didn't like admitting nice things and he must've done a lot of them. You know, 'cause of him being on the Nice List and all and obviously he had to do things to get on there.

"So, the plan..." I urged. Nothing like secrecy in the middle of the night to get someone excited. But, er, not like it sounded. Merlin...

"Well, I'm-I was," he stammered and I raised an eyebrow. He was either being so unlike himself or showing me a whole new, realer side to him. Either way, I was impressed by the blush that painted his face. You should have seen how quickly and fully it spread.

He sighed. "I have two ideas, really. Like Plan A and Plan B,"

"Right, okay," I nodded, trying to sound encouraging. He paused for a second.

"I'm hoping Plan A will take care of it, because Plan B is a little...extreme."

"And the Plan is?" I asked a bit huffy. He wasn't getting anywhere for the last several minutes or so.

"The Plan is, Plan A that is, is to try just erasing my name from the List and replace it by hand," he pulled out a well worn piece of parchment with hastily scribbled words on it. It was very much different from his usual script, actually it was closer to mine. That made me smile a bit. Turns out, we were rather similar.

"I copied this from...a book that my father gave me," he continued, briefly looking up during his pause to measure my reaction. I remained blank out of politeness. "It was the only thing I could find that was even remotely tied to the subject." Again, he was testing my resolve. Obviously the magic involved is not the kind you'd lightly cast in front of your grandmother. It made me wonder more about what Plan B contained.

"Well, go ahead, you know it better than me. I'll just be another one of your hulking bodyguards on the lookout," When he didn't laugh at my attempt to lighten the mood, I gestured for him to step forward even though I didn't know if he needed to cast if from a certain distance or not.

He swallowed gently, my eyes watched his throat at the sudden movement. I saw him tighten his jaw and take one step slowly, almost reluctantly. "We could always start with Plan B, you know," I dropped softly, carefully monitoring him still.

His eyes widened and he looked away. I could see the profile of his face only, and not much of that, but it looked like he was blushing. "No, no," he said in a hurry. "We have to try Plan A first, at least."

Now he almost rushed to within an inch of the List and he stared at it for awhile. I could see his mouth move but not hear the words as he swayed his wand back and forth with a flourish right at the end up and down directly at the List. Then there was a flash. I felt his body being flung aside into me with a surprised grunt from both of us. We fell to the floor from the power of momentum and sat there, breathing and coughing and blinking away dust.

"Do you think anybody heard?" I asked. My heart was pounding in my ears and adrenaline spiked through me. From the look on his face, I guessed it was the same for him.

"No," Malfoy whispered back, grinning slightly with a little laugh from the natural buzz of possibly getting caught doing something bad. Clearly, he wasn't used to adventurous heroics. "But then again, I couldn't hear anything after the flash, so maybe."

I paused for another minute. The suspenseful anxiety got to me. "Well, did it work? Was it worth it?"

"Let's go find out," he answered, scrambling up off me without brushing himself off. I grinned after him.

We both scanned the glowing document before us, but I saw his name still firmly attached to the Nice List first. In fact, it looked a little more attached now. He kinda slumped in defeat. I nudged him gently. "So, Plan B, then?" I asked.

He immediately blushed and worried his bottom lip. "Um, maybe it's not that big of a deal, I mean..." He never finished explaining what 'he means'.

"Listen, Draco, I like seeing this whole side of you that you obviously keep under lock and key or something," he gave a small nod in acknowledgement of my guess. "But you can't just give up now, for whatever reason! This is important and you'll never forgive yourself if you, or if I let you, give up now,"

"Alright, alright, save the motivational speech," Draco mumbled. "Plan B is going to...require a lot more of...sacrifice on your part," I'm pretty sure he started to wince every time he paused. "Um, I won't hold it against you if you...you know, decide that it's going to be too...hard on yourself, 'cause this is my problem, after all. But, um, this is my last hope so..."

"Okay, so tell me what is it and then I'll weigh everything in hindsight and decide," I urged.

He looked down and kicked at the floor. "Um, I kinda have to get rid of the last scrap of my purity, so...that means...Isortofneedtolosemyvirginity."

I knew better than to ask him "what?" since he would only mumble some more so I laughed and pieced it together myself. "I got...'I', 'lose' and...'virginity'," I said before my eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, I see. You need me to help you find someone to, erm, have sex with. Yeah, I can see where that requires more effort...we do have a short time limit, after all, and-"

I stopped after he was looking incredulously at me. "I do hope you aren't mocking me," he whispered, his voice edgier and tense.

"What?" I asked, confused. It wasn't one of my more brighter moments, I know.

He burst out laughing. "Merlin, you are such a virgin!"

My cheeks felt hotter. "Hey, you just admitted to being one too, so...you know," I grumbled even though he was already at a point where he didn't care about the hypocritically-one-sided insult.

"Oh, _Harry_ ," he sighed as he came down from his laughing binge, wiping his eyes. I shivered at the way he said my name. It was eerily similar to how Hermione exasperatedly said mine whenever I got a stupid idea in my head that I didn't realize was stupid at the time. "No, I meant I need to take someone _else's_ virginity, you know," he pointed at himself and then at me flippantly.

"Oh," I nodded. And then-

"Oh! I get it now," I said, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah," he croaked awkwardly, twiddling with his fingers. We stood like that, avoiding each others' eyes, in silence.

"So, um, what time is it?" I got around to asking.

He cast the tempus charm. "11:34 p.m."

There was another silent moment. "So, um," I coughed. "D'you think we have enough time to, uh..." I trailed off.

"Potter, you don't have to do it!" he shot off quickly. "I mean, I know you've been saving yourself for Weasley chick since she's your girl and it's supposed to be with someone special your first time around-"

"What makes you think that you aren't special?" I countered quietly. I could almost see the whoosh of air that came out of his shocked-'o' mouth.

He blushed and ducked his head after awhile, mumbling something and blushing harder. I smiled a little, 'cause it was kinda cute to watch him like this, you've gotta admit. Then I took a deep breath because I'm the Gryffindor here, so I'm the one that has to take the next step. Bridge the gap, so to speak.

"So, Draco, are we gonna do this or not? Because I really don't want to do it and find out we took too long and did it for nothing."

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I'm sure," I bit in so he couldn't prolong the moment. "How do we go about this?"

"Um," he was redder than I had ever seen him, which was saying a lot after tonight, and his voice was tight with embarrassment. He tapped the tips of his fingers together. "From what I hear, it's the same as regular...foreplay and all...just someone tops and someone bottoms, like the girl, you know?"

"Alright," I said, clearing my throat. "I'll, um, I'll bottom is it?" I wasn't too sure on the technical terms, you see.

"Really?" he squeaked in obvious shock. "Well, uh, okay. So, um, where...?"

"Oh, right, right," I nodded vigourously. Then I grinned so suddenly I could see him get more confused by the minute. "Why not here? Right in front of the List?"

Lumos charm went above his head. "I like the way you think," he purred in a sly tone. Sounded just like his usual self, too. Actually made me more comfortable. "Any boundaries we need to set, then?"

"No, no, I don't think so. I mean, we're both straight, right?" He smirked and nodded his head just once so subtly that I almost missed it. "Yeah, so we both know this isn't anything more than two guys who are helping each other out."

"So, what are you getting out of it, then?" He asked and that smirk grew.

"What? I-I don't understand-" I stumbled. His playful teasing was so sudden and his coy suggestions completely eluded me.

" _You're_ the one helping _me_ out, so how am _I_ helping _you_ out? Unless one of us isn't as straight as he says-" he explained.

"Don't be a git," I mumbled. "You know what I meant," I couldn't help the way my cheeks flamed. We were two teenaged boys talking about sex after all. Two teenaged, horny, virgin boys.

I took off my robe and cast a warming charm on our immediate area, just to be safe. "So, um, are we going to do this, then?" I watched him as he moved towards me. So graceful, cat-like in his movement. I could see the way his muscles rippled under his skin. We were rather an interesting pair for a relationship. Me, dark and clumsy. Him, pale and refined. My breath quickened at that thought. Consciously thinking of Malfoy and sex was new to me, then.

...Not that I still do or anything. Gah!

I blink and all of a sudden he's in my face. "Are you sure?" he asks, breathy too. His fingers trailed down the right side of my face but I was so focused on his bright blue eyes staring so intently at me that I almost didn't notice his touch.

"I'm a Gryffindor. I rush head-first into things," I managed to pull out of the hair's breadth between us. "When am I ever sure about anything?"

A flash of a smile and then his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to him. Both of us now clumsy and inarticulate in our ways, but determined. His natural prowess showed eventually and I lost my breath, pulling away to gasp as he shed his outer robes.

Tight green shirt and black trousers. I could see the outline of his nipples and...other anatomy. I felt a shiver of arousal shake me and the elbows I held myself up on wavered. This was definitely the oddest thing I had ever gotten myself into.

He kissed me again, a lot less hesitantly and I responded, arching under his contact. He moaned into my mouth and I shivered. I felt a forbidden thrill excite my frame. What were doing was _so_ wrong-

I ran my hand under his shirt and thumbed his nipple to get him to moan again, louder. I smirked.

-but it felt so _good_ doing naughty things.

"Harry," he pleaded, furiously attacking my stubborn tie. " _Please_!"

I didn't need to be some sort of mind reader--not that I am a good one or was reading his mind in that moment--I knew exactly what he was thinking because I was thinking it too. No time to play games. The countdown was ticking. This had to be dirty, rough and quick. Maybe next time we could-

I gasped. _Next time?_ I was crazy, out of my mind. Especially since I was _straight_ and there was no denying that Draco was a _boy_ , considering what I felt rubbing against me. But I pushed that aside. We didn't have time for this kind of foolishness. Obviously I was under the delusion of being all hormonal at getting rid of my virginity obviously. 'Cause there was no way I would be thinking like this unless my brain was all messed up and confused with this onslaught of hormones.

I ripped off my tie, quickly followed by my shirt and my pants. But I hesitated in taking off my boxers. Biting my lips, I glanced at him. Bad idea. He was naked. _Stark_ naked and so unashamed. He raised an eyebrow at my looking and I flushed away. I imagined that he must have softened because he became so gentle with me in every way.

Light flutter of lips to my forehead, and he took my hands away from my eyes before I dared to look back at him again. "Harry," he began pleasantly with a soft smile. "I promise I won't hurt you,"

"It's not that I'm afraid of," I admitted quietly.

Cat eyes, intelligent and bright, blinked at me guessing another, less probable reason. "...I'm not going to-I would _never_ laugh," he said, voice a little lower like a growl. I wondered if it was because he was insulted that I would think so low of him or because he was angry at the thought of someone doing so to me.

"It's not that either," I said with a little shake of my head and tiny laugh. "I'm not...like you,"

He narrowed his eyes and took his hands away to cross his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I look up at him, hiding my wince at his now steely gaze. My forehead burns where his sweet lips had dared to touch only moments ago in comparison to him now. "I'm not-" I paused to take a breath and spill it out. "I'm not _beautiful_ like you are."

Shock went down his entire body, starting at the top. His cheeks prettied themselves. He ducked his head. His hands dropped. His legs shifted their weight. "Potter," he mumbled, whipping his head back up after a moment so that his hair fell into his eyes. "You're a bloody _idiot._ "

He took one of my hands in two of his so harshly I sat up in the momentum. He jerked me even closer and pressed my hand flat over his heart. "Can you hear my heart beat in your fingertips?" he asked me. My own quickened as I looked at him.

"It's...fast," I rasped, a little awed. We both knew how much of an understatement that was.

He gave a shy smile and brought my hand lower, hovering over his erect member. I swallowed, glancing back at him, unsure of his intentions here. "Can you deny what you do to me?" he asked quieter.

"I thought you said-" I couldn't finish. My heart was beating way too fast now and oxygen seemed to be thinning out.

The smirk from before came back. "I'm a Slytherin," he said, taking my words and rephrasing them to suit his situation. "When do I ever tell the _whole_ truth?"

"So, do you-" Again, I lost my words.

He dropped my hand. "I fancy you," he whispered to the ground. "I have for awhile now. Since you saved me...from the fiendfyre,"

"I had to," I said, inching closer to him. It felt like a distance had suddenly grown between us and I couldn't bear to let that be true.

"No, you didn't," he said, laughing in self-mockery. "You could have left me. You had no reason not to, after all the things I've done," he shook his head, refusing to look at me when I reached for his hand.

"I was a terrible person," he continued. "And you-you _still_ call me beautiful."

"Because that's what you are," I insisted, smashing our mouths together for an instant. "Now, you've promised me a good fuck, so you better deliver," I growl, foreheads connected.

Draco chuckled. "Such dirty language from our Golden Boy," he teased.

"Not so golden as you'd think," I retorted, stripping my last article of clothing away.

"Clearly," he drawled, eyes glued to me. He pushed me to the ground and pressed his lips to my neck.

"And yet," he murmured right into my ear, his breaths making my skin hot. "You're so _perfect_ ," It was my turn to blush at his compliment.

"We've only seventeen minutes," I said lamely in response, checking our time. He laughed shortly.

"Merlin, Harry, what high expectations you have of me!" he said something under his breath and I gasped at the feeling of something _unknown_ stretching and opening me up. "To think-" he grunted and I shivered as he entered me rather painlessly. "That I could last even _that_ long with _you_ on my _first_ time."

"So you're planning on- _ah_ -having your wicked way with me more than once?" I asked him, trying not to moan as he thrusted inside of me.

"I could never force you into betraying your values for my own selfish benefit," he panted, a sheen of sweat appearing as he picked up the pace. "I can't believe you even agreed- _shite!_ "

"What if I wanted to?"

He shuddered violently at that, brushing against something that filled me with pleasuring warmth. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "I definitely won't last if you keep saying things like that."

A mischievous gleam came into my eyes, I could feel it. "You mean, like this?" I squirmed underneath him and let out a low moan. He stiffened for a second and then growled, slamming into me so hard that I saw stars.

And instead of brushing, he _hit_ that something head on. God, I almost came right then.

" _Bl-bloody hell, Draco!_ " I must have screamed since he had to cover my mouth with his hand and hissed at me. "Do that again!"

"Only if you promise to be quieter," he tried to sound stern, but it was nearly impossible to be when he was obviously so pleased by my outburst. Not to mention in a haze of lust himself.

"Please," I half-whimpered, half-moaned.

"I could get used to this," I heard him muttered to himself. Then, very quietly, "Harry-"

I could feel his muscles tighten and hear him breath harder, shaking with the effort to restrain himself. "You can do it, Draco," I said softly, looking straight into his eyes.

He nodded at my permission and froze before becoming lax and I closed my eyes to the feeling of being filled. It was nicer than I thought. But definitely odd and uncomfortable for longer than a few seconds; it had to be scourigified away. He collapsed next to me and we both listened to the other in order to control our breathing.

"So, you saying that you might want to do this again-" he pretended to drawl lazily.

I half-laughed as I stretched, waiting for a slight pop of my joints to declare me alright. "Rain-check on that for right now, but if things don't work out between me and Ginny, I know who to call," I paused and turned towards him. My fingers reached out to pet his. His cat eyes were watching me closely. Like he was questioning my motives and evaluating the right response. Ever the Slytherin. It made me smile.

More seriously, I continued. "If you don't mind," I said very quiet. "I'd really like it if you would stay with me. Just for a little bit."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his body heat. "I'd like it too, Harry."

For some reason, tears sprang into my eyes. My shoulders started to shake as I wiped them away, biting my lip. "Merlin," I hiccuped. "What's wrong with me?"

"You mean, the fact that you gave up your virginity to me or your whole hero-complex in general?" he teased.

"You're such a git," I mumble through the laughter and tears. "I feel so stupid right now."

"You shouldn't. Not for the reasons you're thinking," he said. And then, after a pause, "Weasley is so lucky it makes me sick."

He wiped away my fading tear tracks. "Thank you, for everything, Harry."

A tempus charm from my wand revealed that it was exactly 12:00. "Hey, Draco," I mumble, tired now beyond belief. "Merry Christmas,"

"Happy Yuletide, Harry," he says right before I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm completely clothed and he's gone. And so is the List. At first, I worry that it didn't work and he just took off with it but that's stupid. I mean, it had to work.

It simply _had_ to.

Well, anyways, I got up a bit stiffly since, you know, and went up to my dormitory to take a shower. Felt like it would be a nice way to freshen up after last night. Unfortunately for me, I didn't check the time. So the Common Room was practically full. And I entered looking, for all the world, like I had just had sex. Glasses slightly askew, hair even more messed up, bruised lips, maybe a few marks I hadn't noticed yet and all. I'm sure you see what everyone else did.

Seamus wolf-whistled in the silence. Notorious mate himself, you know. "Way to go, Potter," he cheered, giving a few claps. "First ever walk of shame and on Christmas too, eh? Not bad work mate,"

I blushed. "Stuff it, Finnegan," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. There wasn't any reason for me to deny it since it was pretty obvious and would be more obvious once it was revealed what List-side I was on. And my, what a shock that would be. It was hard keeping the devilish smirk to myself, not to mention stopping myself from snickering.

**He drifts off, looking into the picturesque view of Hogwarts Quidditch grounds with the smallest of fond smiles across his face. It is nearly as heartbreaking to watch as it is to bear the thought of ending his wondrous reverie.**

**He coughs and grins apologetically when he turns to face me.** So, uh, you want to know what happened next, right? **His grins turns almost feral. Oh, how lucky we are he didn't turn Dark...** I guess you'll just have to find out along with everyone else.

**And so ends this delicious scandal reported forthwith and faithfully to his word from yours truly, Rita Skeeter! Are these two actually hiding a romantic affair? What ever** _will_ **happen next?**

Draco sighed through his nose as he lowered the article. So much for discretion. He risked a glance at Potter, catching those impossibly-green eyes of his once-lover, and noted the concerned expression in them. He shook his head with the simplest of smiles and Harry continued his enthusiastic conversation with his Trio. It wasn't like he could say no to him. Not any more. He'd just have to hope few people took Skeeter at her word anymore and deal with the fallout later.

~*~ Nineteen years later ~*~

It was foolish of him. Remarkably Gryffindorish, in fact. But he couldn't help himself. It had been _years_ since that they had seen more than a passing glance of each other, busy as real life outside of fiction tends to be with after-war reparations and then taking care of family, and then ages since they had the time to _simply_ talk about anything at _all._

So, really, he _couldn't_ be blamed for giving him a nod when they finally meet, sending their children off to Hogwarts. Besides, it wasn't his fault that Harry nodded back. He hadn't even expected that in his _wildest_ dreams.

Well, maybe _only_ in his wildest dreams.

"What has got you so happy?" his wife asked him, immediately suspicious of his happiness. He squashed down the ridiculous grin he must have been sporting. Despite Astoria's rather pleasant and cheerful manner, she was still a Slytherin at heart and had known him too long to not be wary of anything positive in his grim and weary stature outside of his wonderful son. Most times, nothing good ever came out of such moods and she full well knew it. They couldn't afford such things to damage their still precarious reputations.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he waved off loftily, as one would expect from proper pure-blood custom to deny the existence of anything _remotely_ untoward to his wife. She needn't be plagued by matters that may or may not involve him in certain completely shrouded but still possibly immoral dealings.

He tugged her down the path his carefully-excited son was treading, knowing that her body had ceased its defensive bristling though not sated of her curiosity. "I merely have received concurrence to a dearly-awaited rain-check," he continued in a soothing tone, which finally set her at ease. After all, he had many rain-checks of important Ministry meetings which she was also aware that needed dealing with as soon as possible.

Of course, none of them included a certain green-eyed hero that stole his heart one very important night to her knowledge. Nor any one else's _this_ time. He would make sure of it. After punishing Harry for his mistake the first time, he added mentally with glittering in his eyes reflecting the smirk he had to hide. Oh, the _things_ he was going to do to that body...

Well, none of it would be worth repeating out loud. Not to mention, terribly uncouth of him to do so any ways.

...He would just have to leave it up to your imagination.


End file.
